


Fairy Tail's Moonlight

by WaterTitan



Category: Fairy Tail, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterTitan/pseuds/WaterTitan
Summary: Inspired by Insane Dominator's The Fairy Contender. A Pokemon and Fairy Tail crossover story. Kamari is a fifteen-year-old trainer from Alola tossed into a new world with fractured memories and a mission. Collect the missing plates and save Arceus's life or the universe will fall apart. No pressure, right?





	1. Moonlit Gazing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fairy Conteder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294183) by Insane Dominator. 



> Hello, everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my first chapter of my new story, Fairy Tail's Moonlight. This story was inspired by Insane Dominator's A Fairy Contender. An amazing story that everyone should definitely take the time to read.
> 
> This is my take on it, I hope you all like it!
> 
> Warning: This story will feature romantic relationships between two males. If this offends you, it would be in your best interest to avoid this story.
> 
> As always, read, review, and enjoy!

Fairy Tail’s Moonlight

Chapter 1: Moonlit Gazing

Brown eyes opened to a dark ceiling. _Nighttime_ , he realized with a sigh. Once again, his thoughts bestowed him with another sleepless night. A petty gift, if he were to judge. But, could he really?

 _If I was stronger, I wouldn’t be in this mess_ , he scowled and tossed the sheets aside. No sense in wallowing. Time for action. Maybe he could entertain himself until his body accepted sleep’s wonderful embrace? Anything to escape these monstrous thoughts. Though there wasn’t much to satisfy his needs in a monastery. So, he settled for staring out the window

 _It’s beautiful_ , he smiled. The nighttime breeze kissed his carob skin and he chuckled. A stray lock of his curly afro fell on his face, but he quickly brushed it back into place.

He couldn’t explain it, but the nighttime filled him with energy. He could lay outside for hours and let the moonlight caress him. It empowered him with a strange energy. Almost motherly in its touch. He supposed it made sense as she could sometimes hear a female’s voice. She could call to him, pleading softly for him to come to her. To join her.

At times, his dreams lead him to space. Her voice echoed around him as he attempted to crawl through the vast darkness towards the moon. However, the breeze conquered him. The trifling wind slapped him away and he plummeted into the real world. Eyes wide and chest heaving for the air his descent deprived him off. Nose wrinkling from the overwhelming musk of melting skin from his reentry.

 _Happy thoughts_ , he reminded with a shiver.  

He turned his gaze to the land. The vast darkness failed to conceal the blanket of white snow coating the land for miles. What he wouldn’t give to jump in and crave those snow angels his roommate told him all about. He decided it would be fun. Worth the two-story plummet? He’d rather not.

“Hey,” He flinched and peered over his shoulder. Thankfully, it was his roommate rising from his slumber and rubbing his drowsy green eyes. “Whatchu doin’ up? We got chores in morn’.”

He only shrugged. If he were honest, he wasn’t in the mood for his roommate’s questions. His whirling mind desired peace. Something only these snowflakes could offer. Watching them as they danced along the gentle breeze like figure skaters. Tempted and swayed in either direction as they spun with the utmost grace.

Despite it, he felt cheated.

“I’m headin’ outside,” He raised an eyebrow at the light shining in his roommate’s eyes. “Can I help you?”

The sleepy teen wiped away the crust and leaped out of bed. He opened his mouth and released a boisterous cry of, “I wanna come!” He shushed the teen and peeked at the door. Honestly, his roommate could be quite the airhead. Didn’t he know of the curfew?

He glared at the kneeling teen and blushed at the sight of his sparkling emerald eyes. “Pretty please? I’ll do half of your chores!”

“Aquilo,” He groaned and upturned his nose to hide his blush. Even going as far to pinch his nose to forge annoyance. “You don’t hafta. You can come—just be quiet.”

Aquilo saluted and rushed off to change. _This dude will be the death of me._ Rolling his eyes, he changed out of his flannels and slipped on a thick set of clothes. Topped off with his orange robes and black boots. After some consideration, he threw on his black cloak and pulled up the hood. Before he left, however, something caught his eye.

 _The belt._ He raised an eyebrow. The strange belt the elders found him with sat on his bed. It shined silver like the moonlight. _Funny_ , he thought, _considering the buckle’s a full moon._ Clipped in place were six of the oddest orbs he had ever seen.

All unique with transparent lids and housed strange creatures. Monsters, the elders called them. He didn’t think so. Something inside of him took offense and forced thoughts into his mind. _They are friends!_ The thoughts roared. _Family!_

He contemplated the thoughts for a moment and shrugged. He strapped the belt to his waist and met Aquilo at the door. His roommate raised an eyebrow. He just rolled his eyes and tiptoed out the door.

It was quiet. He frowned. The halls were never this empty at night. Perhaps it was due to his arrival. Either way, the monks patrolled around this time. Several failed attempts taught him their routes and times. At this time, there should’ve been at least five monks on his hall.

 _How odd,_ he commented but continued his path.

It wasn’t until he made it outside did he let the feeling pass. He didn’t have a chose, he realized. The scenery captivated him. Mounds of pure, white snow blanketed the land for miles. Like the days prior, snowflakes fell without a cloud in the sky.

Joy rushed through his being. He hopped across the land and took delight in how far he sank. He laughed. A pure, unbridled laugh. He wondered how long it’s been since he felt happiness like this.

He plopped on his back and carved out his very own snow angel. He heard stories from Aquilo about them. If he made a wish, it’d come to life and protect him. At least, that was what Aquilo told him. And he has learned to take what his roommate said with a grain of salt. However, this one was too amazing to pass up!

He carved out his angel and gazed over his handiwork. If he squinted, he supposed it looked like an angel. Personally, he didn’t care. He clasped his hands in prayer and whispered his wish. He chanted it over and over until he felt it was enough.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into Aquilo’s emerald orbs. They sparkled with confusion as his roommate tilted his head. He almost chuckled but felt his cheeks burn.

“Can I help you?”

“What did you wish for?”

He raised an eyebrow, “If I tell you, it won’t come true,” Aquilo pouted, folding his arms across his chest before plopping to the ground. He rolled his eyes but sat beside him. He turned his gaze to his true angel and smiled. “Isn’t that what ya told me?”

“Yeah…”

He ignored him and kept his gaze on his moon. He heard her voice louder now. Soft and melodious like the ocean wave on a beautiful day. _Ocean?_ He blinked and shook his head as the sounds became clearer. Chirping birds and soft human voices. No, this wasn’t the sea.

They were on the beach.

No soft mounds of snow, just sand cooled by the night breeze. People surrounded him, relaxing in chairs and on blankets as they stared into the starry sky. Some even took to the waters despite what little light the moon had to offer. He supposed that was where the lifeguards would be needed. It was, however, hard to tell.

All these people were black silhouettes.

Even the animals were nothing more than black mounds. From the birds soaring through the sky and the crabs scurrying across the sand. There wasn’t a single— _huh?_ He blinked and looked once more.

Sure enough, Aquilo was gone. And in his place, was the oddest creature. A blue seal laid out in the sand, singing a soft melody with its eyes closed. It possessed a long, white snout with black whiskers and a pink, round nose. The oddest part about it was the light blue ruff around its neck.

Its voice was beautiful. Just as soft as the waves. Melodious as the birds’ chirps. And pitched just right. It knew what it was doing, he decided. Even when its voice cracked as it attempted an impressive high or low note, it bounced back to a comfortable octave once more.

“Prima,” He heard himself speak the word, but he knew not of its origins. The creature responded so the name must belong to it. It stared at him with its big, black eyes and smiled. “It’s nice at night, huh?”

“Yuppie yup~,” Prima sang. She hopped onto her tail-like foot and snorted. Out of her pink nose came bubbles! Small and numerous as they floated with the breeze into the night sky. Kamari felt his gaze travel only the blue orbs as the moonlight shined through them.

And they sparkled.

If he didn’t know any better, he’d mistake them for the moon!

“Pretty~!”

“Kamari,” An oddly distorted voice exclaimed. He found himself turning to the source, but couldn’t understand why. Just like others, the figure was a black silhouette. By the voice, he knew the figure was male. But, there was tingling in the back of his mind. Urging a name to the forefront, but he couldn’t quite catch it.

“Kamari,” The male said again, but this time his voice was laced in relief. His form relaxed as his arms moved behind his head. “Thank—I found you! C’mon—is looking for us!”

He stared at the name replayed in his mind. _Kamari_ , he smiled and nodded. Somehow, it fit him. _Kamari…Agrinya?_ The new name formed in glittery letters composed of pure moonlight. He reached out for it and his eyes widened when a flash of light consumed him. Pure, silver light that condensed and darkened into an interesting brown. And with the shade came warmth.

A soft, embrace warmed his skin as strength flooded his body.

And he wasn’t on the beach anymore.

He didn’t have someone talking to him.

His seal companion no longer sang to him.

He was back on the snowy ground, staring into Aquilo’s startled eyes with confusion.

“Dude, what happened? You started glowing out of nowhere! Are you okay? Should I get the elders?”

He shook his head with a smile. With newfound confidence, he rose and urged Aquilo to follow suit, “That’s all right,” He responded. “By the way, the name’s Kamari. Kamari Agrinya.”


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlit Enigmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Welcome to chapter 2!
> 
> This one took a little longer than I hoped it would. But, many rewrites later, it has arrived!
> 
> Insane Dominator: Thanks for your review. I really appreciate it. To be honest, I haven't really tried writing from the point of view of someone with amnesia before, so it was a little hard at first and didn't turn out like I wanted, but I enjoyed the process. From here on out, it gets better, so I like to believe. As for your questions...all will be revealed along the way. There's actually a lot coming, relatively speaking. Nothing huge yet, but not disappointing either. I hope you like how it goes. As for Aquilo...enjoy the ride. He might surprise you. And Pokemon will be making an appearance! Can't say when, but soon! There are some nice references tho!
> 
> William Sloan: Thanks for your review as well! I really appreciate it! I just got around to reading your story and I've enjoyed it so far. Thanks for the compliments. I like being conventional, especially when it helps with representation. I like reading and watching stories and shows where I can physically see myself as a character and letting me know that hey, I can do that do! So, if this helps someone see just a little bit of themselves in my writing, then I'm happy! I hope you enjoy the ride, it's going to be a great adventure for Kamari from here on out. Also, about Poppilo, I actually adored the little guy when he first came out. He was my first choice for a starter for sun and moon and I love his entries and move-set. He did receive a lot of flack though and that confused me, but I loved his design. He's adorable. Thanks for the recommendations, I'll be sure to check them and leave a review for your story as well!
> 
> And now, on with the chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

 

Fairy Tail's Moonlight

Chapter 2: Moonlit Enigmas

Was faux confidence a crime? Kamari hoped not. He quite enjoyed striding through these empty halls with his head held high. Intoxicated by the power echoing from each step. A welcomed change, he decided with a smile as warmth pulsed through his mind.

_This must be happiness._

Happiness was a powerful drug, he realized. It transformed the world around into surges of emotions and sensations. Most weren't even his own! This drug opened his mind to the hopes, dreams, and aspirations as other living in this monastery. He allowed them to coil around him and whisper sweet nothings into his ears as he continued his path.

_What are my dreams? My hopes? My aspirations?_  Kamari frowned and tucked a stray lock behind his ear.

Try as he might, Kamari couldn't ignore his own predicament. As these bright and warm emotions flooded his body, the pain fought back. Those dark, powerful emotions lashed out in his mind, relishing in the pain these sleepless nights brought. Drowning him in memories— _No! Nightmares_ , Kamari countered, though the doubt startled him.

There was a distinct pleasure in regaining lost memories. It was a reconnection to a time thought to be lost. Kamari longed for snippets of his life and his name was only the beginning. However, one simple memory brought a barrage of sensations he was unprepared to deal with.

Those nightmares no longer felt like tricks of mind luring him into a lonely pit. But memories.

_Could that truly be a part of my past?_

No, he refused to believe that. There was no way he was at the mercy of those creatures. They were nothing like Prima or those critters at the beach. No, those creatures were malevolent and sadistic, savoring his screams and thrashings as those tears leaked from his eyes.  _Involuntarily_ , he reminded himself. Though he couldn't help the shudder as he felt those slimy tentacles daub his skin. Pressed against him as if warning him they would break through his protective layer.

No, that wasn't his past. They were nightmares conjured by the darkness shrouding his memories. Even now the thick blanket concealed too much, but he was grateful for the beams of light piercing through with fresh memories. Memories of times lost and forgotten. Kamari welcomed the light into his life and allowed it to fuel the confidence flowing through him.

_{Kamari Agrinya,}_  He froze. That beautiful, melodious voice from his dreams whispered. And soon, that whisper became a chant, gaining great power with each articulation. A grand echo boomed through his mind as a choir joined in.  _{Kamari Agrinya!}_

_Who is Kamari Agrinya?_

"Kamari?" Kamari eyed his roommate and frowned at the confusion marring his handsome features. Aquilo furrowed his brows as he pushed open their door. "Are you okay?"

He's immediate reaction was to smile and nod. Play up the air of confidence as the confusion eased away from Aquilo's features. Granting time to memorize every detail of his face until Aquilo entered the room. And he felt his legs move to follow him. His body reacted accordingly, but his mind? No, that was left in disarray as those dark emotions whirled through his mind.

Was he okay?

It pained him to know he couldn't answer that question. To know his first response would always be to lie. Disguise his feelings to the benefit of others. A useful skill, he supposed as he took his seat, but malicious when used incorrectly. Malicious to those he loved and trusted.

Malicious to people like Aquilo.

"Kamari," Aquilo started with worry shining in his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y—ah," Kamari paused. Just the thought left his mouth aching from the foul aftertaste. He knew little about himself, but if this was the person he was—Kamari shook his head. No, he refused to believe himself to be a horrid person. Someone who'd lie just to keep those around him out. No, that was not Kamari Agrinya. That wasn't…him.

"N-No," He flinched. Suddenly that word felt like a toxic knife driven into his veins. "No, I guess I'm not."

The thing about faux confidence was it always deserted its host when needed. It came in pulsing highs that left one floating on cloud nine. However, when reality came knocking, it dragged its host to the earth and depleted them of whatever energy they had left. Kamari found that to be especially foul.

_Grimy,_  he paused.  _Where did that word come from?_

It didn't matter, he supposed. Right now, he had Aquilo to respond to. His roommate locked those wonderful emerald eyes on him, frowning in thought over what was said. That was fair, Kamari nodded. He rarely shared his feelings with his roommate. Stashed anchors of secrets behind closed doors.

He shook his head and met Aquilo's stare head-on. "I had a…nightmare," He decided to keep it simple. No sense in flooding the conversation with more than he could handle. That was fair, right? "I was held captive by these…monsters. They attacked me and I couldn't defend myself. I just remember this sharp pain in my head their tentacles pressing against my skin. I can still feel it…"

He could feel it. The cold slime trailing down his skin. Those frosty limbs rammed against him, begging for an entrance. That burning sensation flooding his nostrils as his head racked with pain. Blinding white pain, but he refused to scream. He bit his lip and wiggled away until—

"It was just a nightmare."

_Huh?_ Kamari blinked and locked eyes with his roommate. He expected Aquilo to be sympathetic, offering him a shoulder to cry on. Perhaps even a hug? But this Aquilo failed to meet expectation. He only shrugged and leaned against the wall with an air of nonchalance.

"It was just a nightmare," Aquilo repeated with a smirk. "No biggie. Just forget about it, 'kay?"

_Just a nightmare,_ Kamari frowned. "But it felt like reality."

"Hey, so was that time I was on a huge mountain of ice cream," Aquilo waved him off with another nonchalant shrug. It never used to bother him before, but now? It felt like a slap in the face and Kamari didn't think he could take another. "Listen, your brain's still wacko from that crazy vision-thingy you had. Relax. It was just a nightmare."

Just a nightmare? Part of Kamari desired it to be truthful. If only to blame these sleepless nights on intense nightmare. No memories of a life he's lost. Just fear-driven moments of weakness. He could live that.

_{No, you can't!}_  Kamari flinched. A new voice barked in his mind. This voice was unlike the moon's gentle melody splashing away his misgivings. No, this voice sounded oddly like his own. However, it was filled with confidence and strength he's failed to cultivate for himself.  _{Tell me, you'd rather be whole or a fragment?}_

Was he a fragment? Kamari wasn't certain. He never reminded these intense, dark emotions drowning his thoughts with their negativity. But, he would claim to be happy before he learned his name. Did happiness come from wholeness? Did he have to learn more about himself to be happy?

_Just a nightmare_ , he frowned. That odd voice mocked the thought, claiming it to be foolish as he laughed. The voice whispered these strange phrases and word. Terms of power, he realized, when the whispers became chants. Echoes boomed through his mind as he clenched his teeth.

_Just a nightmare._

"Stop saying that," Kamari grounded out through clenched teeth. A fiery explosion of anger bubbled in his chest, burning against his heart. He didn't know how much longer he could contain it. "It wasn't a nightmare! If it were, I wouldn't feel this  _Frustration_!"

_Scccrrreeeccckkkk!_

_Huh?_  Kamari blinked. The anger subdued as if submerged in a great waterfall. A rush of tranquility was left in its wake as his muscles left their tensed state.  _What was—gods!_  But that tranquility froze with his blood as his eyes went wide. Clenched in his hands was a chunk of cloth and cotton. And his sheets were missing a substantial patch.

_Did I do that?_

He couldn't have! He didn't have the strength for that, did he? "Whoa!" His eyes flew to Aquilo and he flinched. It was true if his roommate's features were any indication. The wide eyes and gaping jaw. Though, Kamari felt just a tingle of fear creeping onto Aquilo's features. "How did you do that?!"

He didn't even know himself. Kamari released the breath hitched in his throat and tossed away the lifeless chunk. "I-I dunno," he caressed his trembling hands and averted his gaze. "I was just so mad and there were these emotions and these words! Like spells or something! I dunno how I—"

"—What did you say?"

The fear, Kamari could feel it staining the air. He turned his gaze to Aquilo and watched the horror spread across his roommate's features. His eyes wide enough to pop out his skull, lip trembling as his hands clenched the sheets. And there was a chill. An odd, frosty chill, but the window was closed.

"A-Are you okay, Aquilo?"

The chill grew colder and Aquilo grounded out, "What did you say," with a certain edge to his voice. Sharp and cold like icicles as they picked at Kamari's skin. Part of him detested that tone of voice. A sudden urge to snap back and argue pounded against his mind and he was certain it was that voice. So, he ignored him and caressed his hands as Aquilo continued. "Did you say a spell? Like magic?"

"I mean, maybe?" Kamari shrugged. "I just kept hearing this voice whisper these words and phrases like they were some kind of spell. But it can't be, right? I'm not a mage."

This conversation appeared stressful for Aquilo. Kamari observed the horror melt into nervous attention as the room grew colder. "I-I dunno," Oddly enough, Aquilo managed to keep his stammering cold. Kamari raised an eyebrow and took a seat beside him. He even tried to comfort his roommate, but Aquilo flinched away from his touch.

"Magic isn't allowed here. I-It's forbidden!" He spoke in a loud whisper, eyes darting across the room. As if the door would open. As if he was afraid. "What if you are a mage? They'll banish you! O-Or worse!"

"What's worse than banishment?" His brown eyes went wide, however, when Aquilo lost control of his breathing. "Aquilo? Aquilo! What's wrong? Calm down or you'll hyperventilate or something!"

He received an answer, however, not in the form he wished for. If he were honest, how it happened was a blur. Kamari was vaguely aware of hands latched onto his shoulders before he was shoved against the wall. He nearly cried out when the sound died away. The chills grew colder until Kamari saw his own breath. The chills grasped his body in its painful embrace and he shuddered.

All he became aware of was that glare.

Aquilo stood over Kamari. Aquilo's hands pressed him to the walls. His emerald eyes frozen over to a brilliant blue. His once pale skin grew darker until it became caramel. And his voice deepened from his high, boyish pitch as he spoke. Kamari couldn't follow those words. He was busy avoiding the icicles in Aquilo's voice. Not to mention the force of ten avalanches shoveled behind that glare alone.

"You are not a mage," He gnashed. "You did a trick. Are we clear?"

That new side of Kamari demanded he screams "no," and shove his friend off him. Console him as he worked this phase out of his system. Hold him and whisper soothing words in his ears.

And Kamari certainly agreed. This wasn't the Aquilo he knew. No, that happy-go-lucky kid couldn't produce a glare this cold. Or growl with rage to make a polar bear cringe. No, the Aquilo he knew was too gentle for such activities.

His body, however, had other plans. Kamari wasn't sure if it was the freakish cold, Aquilo's sudden shift, or a combination that compelled him to bob his head and whisper a "yes". A word that sent that new side of him into a frenzy as it demanded an explanation. Unfortunately, he couldn't provide one. He only sighed with relief when the pain lessened. Hugged himself as Aquilo babbled his apologies and bid him goodnight. Slink under his sheets as he struggled to find warmth in their arctic room. His mind buzzed with questions, but he could only settle on one before sleep claimed him.

_Aquilo, who are you?_

  


 


End file.
